


Promises Not Kept

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Nandor has doubts about things, Some Backstory, sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Nandor can't help but over think about how he'd promised to turn Guillermo into a vampire after serving as his familiar, years have passed them by and his human is still a human.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Promises Not Kept

It was a deep struggle for him, it shouldn’t be he supposed. He had after all promised over eleven years ago to turn him into a vampire, had promised it year after year only to put it off for the millionth time. Nandor used to be a man who kept his promises, though he supposed he wasn’t much of a human man anymore, and this was different. He adored the novelty of Guillermo’s mortality, the soft warmth of his skin, the steady beating of his heart, the feeling of his warm breath against his skin. He got to live his life, live the way all humans were meant to live, something that Nandor hadn’t gotten the chance to do. Most times he could be satisfied with being a vampire, being something more, but he hadn’t asked for this. He hadn’t been like Nadja brought up as a girl in a time and place where being turned into a vampire gave her power beyond all imagination, Laszlo got turned by the woman who would become his bride for eternity, but Nandor hadn’t had those pleasures. He’d been attacked in battle, dragged into the darkness and fed upon by a hideous creature who left him there bleeding on the ground until he’d been found by his men. He hadn’t known what was happening to him, he’d wanted to scream when he began to realize, had thrown his tantrums which had drove off his wives, and his children. He’d never gotten to say a final goodbye to those he loved that he cared for, had simply watched them slip away into the night, fear in their eyes. It was difficult for him to comprehend how one could wish to be this way, to live forever, to watch those they grow close to wither and die.

That he supposed was where the other downside came, Guillermo as he was now would age and die, a thought that caused him great pain that he despised. He didn’t enjoy feeling emotions, he’d forced himself into a state of no feeling for so long after being turned, but still things hurt. It hurt to occasionally share a bed with his human lover and know that he would lose him someday, it pained him to imagine him aging, growing weaker. He reached up gingerly stroking his fingers against his partner’s cheek, watching him as he slept; he debated on whether it was creepy to do this or not, but the last time he’d done this and Guillermo caught him he’d just simply smiled up at him. He found himself smiling at the memory, pressing a gentle kiss against the human’s forehead, he adored the way the other man curled up against him, buried his face against his broad chest. Nandor wrapped an arm around him, rubbed his hand along his back as he held him closely. He despised the thought of losing him, feared that what they had now would tire. He knew Guillermo only came here to begin with to be turned, he feared that he still expected that day to come, that he may even break up with him over it.

If he turned him then they could potentially have eternity together, but if that was the only thing that his human wanted then he may simply move out never to be seen again after he got what he sought after for so long now. The thought broke his heart, he wasn’t quite sure he liked the options, he certainly didn’t like the sharp anxiety he felt as he thought more of how wrong things could go. Relationships did end, he’d been through plenty of them before and after being turned. He’d tried to do as Laszlo and Nadja did, take on lovers, but they always left him sooner rather than later. Even Colin Robinson had had a girlfriend, longer than Nandor had kept any lover, well anybody before Guillermo. They’d been together for nearly four months now, it was nice, too nice perhaps. He knew that was why he was frantically worrying, looking for signs that things were about to turn south, that his newly acquired lover was growing tired of him, tired of waiting for something more.

He was pulled from his anxious thoughts when Guillermo pulled back, eyes cracking open. He sleepily blinked up at him, stretched, rested a hand against the vampire’s hip. “What’s wrong?” He asked, voice heavy with sleep that had been interrupted.

Nandor forced a smile, stroked his index finger against his cheek. “Nothing, go back to sleep now.” 

“You can talk to me about it, what’s bothering you.” He said obviously not willing to let the topic drop.

He sighed, pet his fingers through the thick black curls of his partner’s hair. “I’ve been thinking about you,” 

Guillermo smiled, he leaned up kissing him gently, his lips warm and soft against his. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

He hummed in agreement wishing instead to continue kissing him than to talk about his thoughts, his feelings. He deepened the kiss, cupped his cheek in his hand as he pressed him back against the bed. Guillermo moaned into the kiss, nipping at Nandor’s bottom lip. 

“We’re not going to talk about it I’m guessing.” He said as the older man kissed along his jaw.

“Do we have to?”

“Suppose not, but if it’s bothering you then maybe we should.” He gently suggested as he pet his fingers through the vampire’s hair.

Nandor grunted as he nuzzled against his neck, kissing against soft skin, he could feel his pulse beneath. Of course, it drew him in, how alive he was, some instinct within him longing to bite into his flesh, for the first time in a long time that urge made him feel sick. He pulled away moving to lay down next to his boyfriend.

“Do you, our agreement, you remember, yes?”

Guillermo rolled onto his side to better face him, “yeah I do, why?”

“Well ever since….You aren’t exactly my familiar now, right?”

It had just felt wrong keeping him on as a familiar after they became a couple, he wanted to spoil him and care for him, not force him to continue looking after him and the others. 

“Right,”

“So, I guess what I am trying to say is, do you still want to? Be a vampire I mean.”

He regretted the question as soon as he spoke it, he wanted to tell him to forget he’d said anything at all. Guillermo stared at him for a moment as if he were deeply considering this, Nandor knew he still must want it, it was the only reason he’d followed him around for weeks. 

“I do, it would be nice you know, I mean I’ve wanted to be one ever since I was a kid.” He said smiling fondly at the memory of playing pretend as a boy.

“Why?”

“Why do I want to be a vampire? Why not?”

Nandor smiled sadly, “I suppose that I have a difficult time understanding, do you believe you would regret it?”

“No, if I did, I wouldn’t blame you, promise.” 

“Would you, would you stay with me, if I turned you?”

Guillermo laughed at the question, he kissed him before he could pout about being laughed at. “Of course I’d stay, I love you, right?”   
“I love you too, I’m sorry, I know that this is what you have wanted. I should be able to do it for you.”

There was understanding in the human’s eyes, understanding mixed in with a familiar sadness he knew he’d caused. He felt bad after years of putting it off, years of making him wait, but the very thought of biting him filled him with emotions and urges that terrified him. He didn’t want to cause him pain, he didn’t want to risk losing control and harming him more than necessary in the process, didn’t want to risk him not surviving the changes to his body, or watch him suffer through days of sickness and momentary death. 

“Don’t be sorry, look I want this, a lot.” He admitted, “I also love you, more than anything, and I know that you have your reasons for this, for not doing it. I don’t want to force you into it.” 

“Are you mad at me?”

He smiled again, gentle and kind. “Of course not, I promise, I’m not. We have time when you’re ready then it’ll happen.” 

He worried that he’d never be ready, every year that passed by was another year off his partner’s life, they’d already wasted so much time. He sighed doing his best to take this as good enough, he kissed his boyfriend again, held his body close against his own, they had hours before sunrise, plenty of time to enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
